the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Champions RP
An upcoming Superhero RP for the Titans RP Group set in an alternate Earth inspired by the world of comics. Due to current trends the RP shall have a slightly grey nature of realism while still preserving enough disbeilf to be enjoyable, and effectively portray the genre. History of the World (The following is rather American centric, but it's the fullest timeline we have thus far) *Ancient to Middle Ages - Magic is the power *1700s the rise of the masked crime fighter/avenger *1800s is when science fiction aspects become apparent *1900 to 1944 is the rise of the Supermen, from the results of eugenics, strenuous training, and/or enhancement drugs. *1950s and 60s - sees the beginning of mutation, the majority of which are negative. The Cold War is in swing, with a focus in Asia. Most heroes to rise in this era are the fortunate, or unfortunate result of further medical, or military research. A few from their own experiments going a rye. *1970s - Less grotesques, more modern examples of comic book mutants begin to emerge. Not much of note happened* *1980s - In the US the 'threat' of mutation is used as a way to bring minorities, and majorities together. This decade still remains racially violent, though the rising mutant population still allows the movement for racial equality to progress smoother then it would have. While acts aimed at the assistance of racial minorities are passed in congress, so to are acts aimed at dealing with the threat of Mutation. These acts where of such a nature as to sway organized political activist, some of the terrorist variety, to take action. SMRK is established in the USSR. *1990s - The early 90s was full of violent vigilantes; and dark heroes out against 'the man'. Though some individuals where not like the others. Groups who had rose in the 80s have primarily taken to improving their image with the public. Organizations expand, and despite the less savory individuals of the early 90s, respect towards super humans begins to return to his 1950s peek. *2000s - Things begin to stabilize in American society; the USSR had fallen in the late 90s. Americans feel safe from the threat of atomic war. However the threat of Terrorism becomes more apparent. Organizations with origins in the 40s, and 80s have also expanded; organizations of a criminal nature. *2010s - Present Nations of the Earth Nations of the World Japan Japan is a limited monarchy, and parliamentary republic located in the North Pacific. It has a deep culture of honor, and a rich lore. During the 1930s Japan was an Imperialistic power that expanded it's territory in order to gain access to lumber, and metal. Resources it sorely needed being an island nation to build it's navy. It entered a pact with the Anti-Comintern, which became the Axis Powers of WWII. It conquered much of China, French Indo-China, and even managed to invade Alaska, and Australia before the wars end; though those invasions where unsuccessful. For it, the War did not end till American forces bombed two of it's major cities, and where allowed to occupy the mainland. Under American occupation Japan's military might is restricted in order to prevent it from conducting another war of expansion. The military arms industry is not what it use to be, and science has turned to more civil tasks. The nation has the most advanced communication, transportation, and robotics technology on the planet, most of which is ecologically friendly. Legally the state keeps a tight lid on anything military related, even civilian fire arms. In fact, only officers of the law are allowed handguns. In addition, despite having been ground zero twice their seems to be no major superhero population to speak of. This is due to Japans strict anti-vigilante laws, and state outlets for those with superpowers. All of which remain secretive, which is why the majority of the population with powers are highly secretive about them. Most being part of a subculture, one one of the state outlets. Their powers might be linked to a supernatural source, or mutation. Due to Japan lacking in true Superheroes, Japan relies on it's state agencies. The largest, and oldest being National Institute for Investigative Containment of the Paranormal. A agency dealing with secretive matters ranging form alleged alien activity, to super monster sightings. Russian Federation The Russian Federation was once at the heart of the USSR. United States of America The United States of America is a vast North American federal union bordering Canada, the US, and the Russian Federation to it's Alaskan North. The United States is a Presidential Republic -WWII, Cold War, Mutants, etc- USSR (Formerly) The USSR was a former federation of socialist states located in Eastern Europe, and Northern Asia. The Soviet Union was established in 1922 under Communist principles, and under the Iron handed leadership of Joseph Stalin became an industrial powerhouse. Initially siding though secret agreement with the government of Nazi Germany, it didn't take long for Hitler's regiem to betray the soviets; as Fascism, and Communism are opposing ideologies. The Soviets initially lost much land to the Nazi Warmachine, which by then had been rallying behind the idealized image of Hound, the worlds first super soldier. At Stalingrad the Soviets resisted astoundingly, and began to push the Nazi's back. It was at this time that Redstar, the Soviet's own patriotic super soldier entered the scene, and behind him morale grew. The Nazi's where crushed by the red wave of the soviet army, and victory was achieved in Europe. During the rise of Mutants, which due to the Iron Curtain was only speculated as having taken place in the USSR by Western Powers was a matter of concern for the Communist government. Early mutations where of the most gruesome, and negative of detail, and seen as a strain upon the economy. It wasn't till the late 80s that the Soviet Government began to take a more positive standing though the Cooperative, or in it's full name the Soviet Mutant Civil Cooperative; a government outlet in which citizens would extraordinary powers were provided with productive outlets for which to assist the Union as a whole. It was publicized as a civil initiative where powers where put to work constructing Schools, Hospitals, Dams, and in the harvest of natural resources. However, during the Afghan-Soviet War many members of the Cooperative (SMRK in Russian) where sent to the nation, having been told that they'd be assisting in peacekeeping efforts, and the rebuilding of communities devastated by rebel forces. Some indeed worked on these efforts, while a few choice volunteers joined the Red Army to for fill their International Duty. The USSR ceased to exist in the year 1991, when the leaders of the republics that made up the Union agreed to dissolve it during a secret meeting. Vockovia Vockovia is a small state in Europe bordering Romania, the Ukraine, and Hungary. It's a land of mountains, hills, valleys, and forest wood land. Since 1954 it's been under the control of the Iron Tyrant, a mysterious individual shrouded in a metalic suit, and cloaked hood of Purple. The Iron Tyrant is a mechanical genius, who style's himself a monarch, yet due to his economic policies maintained fair, if not a tad shaky, ties with the USSR. However his financial, and political dealings seemed to show no favortism towards NATO, or the USSR. In his own words, his way, is the way of neither. All land in Vockovia is owned by the state, and the state, in this case, refers to the Iron Tyrant who provides his people with almost everything in exchange for their loyalty. Public survaliance insures such loyalty is being provided. Vockovia's military is one of the most advanced in the world. During the 1960s the Tyrant began introducing mechanical "Protectors". Though the years his disigns have improved to the point that Vockovia now sponsors some of the leading lines of Robotics in the West, all owned by the Tyrant. He has had to protect his designs from both the Soviets, and NATO; for he refused commision of such machines to either party. Despite several assassination attempts against him, the Iron Tyrant has remained in power, ruling with an enematic, yet Iron hand from an ancient castle stronghold. Recently, about 15 years ago, the nation has made it's self more avaliable to tourist, a move that seems to be a hopeful sign of leniency. Though Tourist will soon learn that all Tour companies are carefully observed, and orcastrated by the Iron Tyrant him self. Thus they primarily serve to promote a positive image of him to the foriegn public. Organizations Groups of people with far reaching membership. Friends of Earth (FoE) Friends of Earth is an ecologically minded band of superhumans, and norms dedecated to protecting the enviroment. It was started by the norm Joseph Aer, who was latter endowed by some mystic artifact with the abiltiy of flight, and manipulation of the winds. He rarely used his powers, though they attracted the attention of one calling her self Venus, a woman with the ability to manipulate plant life. They didn't always see eye to eye, but Venus seemed to have a thing of Joseph, who latter died under mysterious circumstances. Venus then took charge of the organization, and under her it became a paramilitary group. She used Joseph's image to insight her followers, and they began breaking into animal testing labs, bombing pesticide plants, and stealing equipment from lumber companies in the Amazon. To some, they are heroes, to others, terrorist. Liberty League The Liberty League is an international Superhuman organization devoted to the advancement, and protection of freedom. It was started during the 1980s, and has recently adopted the UN Charter of Human Rights as it's guide in the definition of Liberty. Depending on where you live, your view of the League may varry. It's made enemies around the globe, and has had to be careful not to be labeled 'Terroists'. This means having to insure that it doesn't harm civilians, or property while working to protect, and promote basic human rights. Due to this concern over image, the League has a very strenuous recuitment process, and the requirement of a vote for the Liberty Council, it's governing body, in order to become a member. It's activities range attempting to insure civil protests do not become riots, to helping the persecuted flee persecuters, to indeed fighting against despots when the cause is right. The latter, preferably happening when the people themselves are near to victory. SMRK (Soviet Mutant Civil Cooperative) (Defunct) SMRK was a civil outlet for Superpowered Mutants in the USSR. Individuals regestered for service in the Cooperative where sent across the USSR for the purpose of civil projects, and in the handling of Superpowered individuals of a troubled nature. SMRK was called many things, with the West suspecting that it was a front for the recuitment of Superpowered Soldiers. In truth, SMRK members where known to volunteer for military service, without special treatment. This became more common during the Soviet-Afghan War. SMRK is survived by a sucessor organization, that is independent of the national government yet has remained true to the purpose fo SMRK; that being to provide productive outlet for superpowered humans to express their powers in service to their fellow man. That's not to say some less benevolent splinter groups have not formed. Notable Supers Supers who have shaped the present. Super Soldiers Super Soldiers where enhanced soldiers during WWII. The research is highly controversial, and it's results often kill the subject; making only a few viable for the proceedure. Since the war, an agreement between major political superpowers has made the creation of Super Soldiers forbidden, though not every state has agreed to the treaty, and it's failed to prevent private enterprises from picking up the research. Hound Veit Wolfgang had been one of many who where part of a pre-war eugenics progam of which his ancestors had enrolled in. Veit Wolfgang was already more physically fit, and sharp of mind then other men, with an enchanced musical talent. His mental, and physical prowess, which had become evident though his efforts on the Western Front, made him a perfect choice for the Nazi Supersoldier program. Injected with an experemental drug that had failed thrice before, and rising forth from the pain was now even more powerful then he had been before, but the drug had taken a toll on his mind, making him prone to fits of violence to the point of his own men both fearing, and admiring him. Veit, known as 'The Hound', was an officer, and commando whose exploits in pushing back the Soviets became legendary word among the troops. However, one man was not enough to hold back the wave of the Red Army, and he was summoned to Berlin, where he at last faced his soviet counterpart, Redstar. Those who witnessed the encounter will not soon forget how the titan's clashed, with Redstar the victor. Liberator Liberator was the American answer to the rising supermen in Europe. Redstar Redstar was the soviet response to Hound, the Nazi Supersoldier. Put though rigerious physical, and mental training to qualify the man who became Redstar was endowed with his powers in a secret facility that remains classified. His strength unmatched, his resolve unseen. He was put into action on the front after the victory at Stalingrad, and though him the Soviet troops found inspiration. Word of the man in red soon reached the ears of the enemy's command, which was already having issues of it's own. By the time the Red Army had reached Berlin, a special task force was ready to take out Redstar, however he would prove more then a match for his opponents. Only Hound seemed able to match him, and even he was defeated, though the battle was fierce. After Victory in Europe Redstar became part of celebrations in Moscow where he met Joseph Stalin, and was honored as 'Hero of the Soviet Union'. For a time, Redstar remained out of action, attending rallies, and motivating the rebuilding of war torn Europe. He took part in some exploits in the Middle East, and in the 1990s he became one of the initial members of SMRK, and helped grow it's numbers. The Soviet-Afghan war was his last deployment, and he vanished after the Soviet Union was dissolved. Rumors say he remains in Afghanistan, others that he's working for what remains of the KGB, while a few, have that he's moved to a Centrial, or South American country. Mutants People born with unhuman abilities. Venus Venus is a woman of Irish-Hispanic decent who's true identity remains an enegma. She can manipulate, command, plant life. She's the current leader of the Friends of Earth, and known Eco-Terrorist. Not of this Earth Humanity is not alone in the galaxy. Thousands of independent planet states thrive with in the cosmos, now deeply rooted in traditions, and lore. They are diverse, and their inhabitance range from the pacifist, to the blood hungry raiders. Beings from one world who find themselves on another find themselves as possessing a uniqueness of their own. Most however are near human, while some rare few are not even humanoid. Earth, in this vast galaxy remains a mild un-unified world of little note, most of the galaxy's planet states, and stellar Empires see no importance in the world other then for scientific observation, or observation of a more sinister form. The world is either regarded as a primitive rock that is dangerously untamed, or as a world that offers a glance at a pre-unification era world. Of course, such examples can be found more easily else where. Greys Greys are near creature like in their pursuit of biological research. It's partially instinct, instinct they where programmed with. At one point, identical to humans, the Grey population has been genetically altered for one purpose. A purpose that requires the collection of genetic material from across the galaxy, that purpose is to carry out the study of natural selection, and the result of experimentation in selective introduction of new genetic material into a population. Their secretive nature makes their aims unknown, and their research unavailable to other entities. In regards to Earth, their interest is in two major areas; how well the selective breeding of cattle by Humans is progressing as a way to measure the Human prowess in 'gene craft', and where the rise of Mutants will lead the Human race. Magic Magic is a mystic, enigmatic source of power of no defined origin as it's sources are many. Characters who use magic must fill out a spell form, or acquire spells from other sources. For example; Spade, a villain of the black arts wants access to a spell that Domino the Great possesses. Thus, while Domino, and his compatriots are away, Spade breaks into Domino's study, and steals the tome that contains the spell, thus gaining access to it. Spell Form bSpell Name:/b bEffect:/b bFocus:/b Y/N bLimited Focus:/b Y/N bFocus Time:/b (How long must the character focus) bFocal of Focus:/b (What must they focus on) bConstant Focus:/b Y/N (Y only if limited was not chosen) bGestures:/b Y/N bConstant Gesturing:/b Y/N bGesture(s):/b (What kind fo gesture must be made) iGesture's require the user to make some gestures that are visible at a distance and are obviously out of the ordinary. The Character must be able to move freely; if encumbered or in a confined space the power should function poorly, if at all. If the character is restrained or grabbed the spell can not be used. The gestures must be visible from a distance, and they can not be useful for any other purpose then activating the spell./i bIncantation:/b Y/N bConstant Incantation:/b Y/N bIncantation:/b (The words of the incantation, example: azarath metrion zinthos) iIncantation requires the character to speak loud phrases that are audible at a distance and are obviously out of the ordinary. Constant Incantation requires the character to constantly repeat the incantation though out the spells use. They can not use any other power while uttering the incantation, and if they cease to utter the words, the effect shall stop. The character must be able to speak clearly, they can not use this spell if they are gagged, or otherwise unable to speak. It can not be used if silenced. The Incantation must be audible at a distance, and cannot double as normal conversation. "Look over there!" is not an Incantation. Incantation can be interrupted by attacking the user./i bItem Dependent:/b Y/N bItem:/b (Item or Items needed) bItem(s) expire after use:/b Y/N The more powerful the effect the more will be needed to make it function. Spell Sample Spell Name: Flame of Alckor Effect: A fire bolt the size of a basket ball emerging from the hand towards an indicated target. Gestures: Y Constant Gesturing: N Gesture(s): Index finger directed towards target with thumb pressing the other three fingers to the palm. Incantation: Y Constant Incantation: N Incantation: Zik Kai Mularr! Category:Science Fiction RPs Category:Superhero RPs